13 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-13 ; Comments *Start of show: “Evening!” *''”You’ll have to forgive me if I’m a little subdued tonight, but we’ve had a hard day, because the Pig, reasonably enough, is determined to go to Milan to see Ipswich Town play in the San Siro. Can’t get a ticket, and she’s desperate, and obviously the desperation rubs off on me.”'' *Call is out for entries for the 2001 Festive Fifty. Notes that in the punk era a “fantastic” amount of mail came in, but “then this gradually dwindled down, like the days dwindle down to a precious few.” Listener mails in that the reason there were so many votes in the punk era was to keep Stairway To Heaven out of the top slot. JP reminds listeners that the Festive Fifty is now “rather meanly” restricted to tracks from that year only and they should not vote for Stairway To Heaven “under any circumstances - and that is an order.” *Email from Lianne Hall, who says (further to recent exchanges) that she is very honored Peel called her a “modern-day Bridget St John.” Relates that her dad (Pete Hall) supported BSJ at Peterborough Tech when playing for a band called Tatter. Peel promises to play a track of BSJ that he produced on Thursday if he remembers. *Plays Charlie Mingus after seeing the title used as a headline in The Guardian. Peel says he’s wary of playing jazz on the show because people will write in saying that a chap his age doesn’t really like the stuff he says he likes and what he really wants to listen to is jazz: “People really do believe that, but every once in a while I do put a tune in.” Later comments that he doesn’t consider much of what goes out as “jazz” to be the real thing. Comments "Jazz!" after several tracks at odd intervals through the programmme. *Notably international show. First UK track comes about 48 minutes into the show, by the Mountaineers (from Liverpool). *Plays Black Sabbath, which he admits he hasn’t done for a long time, because one of the band’s tunes will be covered by Mercury Rev on Thursday. Session *Solex #4 first broadcast. Recorded 2001-09-30. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Christian Morgenstern: Viva La Diva (EP – Malaria) Kanzleramt *Hives: Main Offender (7” single) Sweet Nothing *Solex: Train Mobile (session) *Jullander: Alte Meister (single) Beau Rivage *Luciano: Onward, Forward (single) Kickin’ *Black-Eyed Snakes: Smokestack Lightnin’ (LP – It’s The Black-Eyed Snakes) Chairkickers *Charlie Mingus: Goodbye Pork Pie Hat (LP – Mingus Ah Um) Columbia *Solex: Mr Crockpot *Freddy Fresh: That Big-Beat Feeling (Bigbeat For UK Journalists) (7” single – Sunshine b-side) Howlin’ *DJ Teebee: Silent Depths (LP – Through The Eyes of A Scorpion) Certificate 18 *Mountaineers: Slender Hat (EP – Red Thong) Deltasonic *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over (Pig's Big 78) – repeat *SI Futures (aka Si Begg) Freestyle Disco (12” single) NovaMute *Solex: Rico Puente Versus Tito Suave (session) *Claudio Szenkar: Miss Fenjala (LP – PopShopping Vol. 2: More Music From German Commercials 1962-1977) Crippled Dick Hot Wax *Bearsuit: The Gazumper (split single with Aqua Vista – Sickroom Gramophonic Collective Hallowe'en Record) Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Stereo Total: Liebe Zu Dritt (single) Bungalow *Mad Flow: It’s The Who? (LP – Substance Presents: Lyric Superbrand) Different Drummer *Augustus Pablo: Wayout Rockers (LP – Dubbing With The Don) Jamaican *Solex: Santa Monica (session) *Black Sabbath: Planet Caravan (LP – Paranoid) Vertigo *Moka: Cockrockin Beats (single) Khopstick *Station 17: Lied Der Doofen (Kreidler remix) (LP – Hitparade) Mute *Bo Diddley: Blues Blues (LP – Bo’s Blues) Ace *Boedekka: Everything You Ever (LP – Hapi Nightmares) Things To Come *Radio Birdman: New Race (2xLP – Essential Radio Birdman 1974-1978) Sub Pop *Solex: Mogli (session) *Neil Landstrumm: Mute Hop Robo Cop (LP – She Took A Bullet Meant For Me) Tresor File ;Name *John Peel 13-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.00 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online